Couldn't Catch a Cold
by neo-marauder prongs
Summary: Harry Potter esta enfermo, sin importar lo mucho que trate de negarlo; no es mágico lo que lo hace sentirse así de mal. Draco Malfoy, aclamado Slytherin oportunista, decide tomar ventaja de las circunstancias. Esta historia contiene SLASH con la pareja HP/DM


**Notas de la Autora: **

**Titulo:** Couldn't Catch A Cold.  
**Autor:** Prince Edwin  
**Disclaimer:** El siguiente trabajo es ficción creado por y para lectores de los libros de Harry Potter. Ninguna infracción de derechos de autor o marca comercial fueron intencionados, y todos los personajes, situaciones, etc, pertenecen, aunque no están limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Books Raincoast y Warner Bros. Inc., además de ser la obra de ficción original de JK Rowling.

**Resumen:** Harry Potter esta enfermo, sin importar lo mucho que trate de negarlo; no es mágico lo que lo hace sentirse así de mal. Draco Malfoy, aclamado Slytherin oportunista, decide tomar ventaja de las circunstancias. Esta historia contiene SLASH con la pareja HP/DM

**Couldn't Catch a Cold**

Harry James Potter, a la edad de dieciséis años, había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort(de una manera u otra) y sobrevivió no menos de cuatro veces; era un excelente jugador de Quidditch  
que había guiado a su equipo a la gloria en todos los partidos que había jugado excepto uno; aclamado como el Salvador del Mundo Mágico por una profecía y las masas desprevenidas; considerado como el mago mas poderoso en el mundo, con excepción de Dumbledore y Voldemort, quien era considerado como un igual por muchos; y no había ninguna forma en este planeta en la que el admitiera que tenia un maldito resfriado muggle.

Harry James Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama en la habitación de sexto año de los chicos de Gryffindor, con sus ojos cerrados por el dolor en la impetuosa decoración roja y dorada de la habitación. Se estremeció al sonido del ronquido de Ron el cual envió una onda de dolor ardiente que reboto alrededor de su cráneo, y posó su mano fría en su cabeza, sintiendo ese calor extraño en su sien y notando la capa fina de sudor que cubría su piel. Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama, decidiendo tomar ventaja de su desvelo para usar las duchas sin tener molestias.  
Gimió fuerte en protesta mientras se arrastraba en la habitación, apoyándose en la pared para mantener el balance mientras luchaba con el reloj que controlaba la temperatura; ya que con su cuerpo ardiendo, optó por una temperatura mas baja que lo usual, sabiendo el daño que el agua fría podría causarle a su, ahora, frio cuerpo.

Después de haber lavado con éxito su cuerpo de la enfermiza humedad que lo cubría, Harry se sentó en el suelo de baldosas de su cubículo, exhausto por el esfuerzo que hizo al permanecer de pie por tanto tiempo y permitió que el agua corriera para calmar su espalda rígida. Pronto fue arrullado por el sonido rítmico del agua que caía, y despertó tres horas después por el sonido de sus compañeros de habitación despiertos que notaron su ausencia.  
Se estiró incomodo, sus miembros estaban rígidos por pasar tanto tiempo acurrucado bajo el agua casi helada, y temblando mientras el aire frio hacia contacto con las gotas que cubrían su piel. Tomó una toalla escarlata de la parrilla que estaba al frente de él, y la envolvió firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Se tomó unos segundos para prepararse, respirando pesadamente a través de su boca, antes de salir con tanta naturalidad como podía hacia el dormitorio mientras sus compañeros reflexionaban sobre su paradero mientras se volvían conscientes de su presencia en la habitación.

-Harry, amigo, ¿que pasa con la ducha antes de tiempo? cuestionó Ron mientras Harry se acercó a su armario y sacó su uniforme. Harry estaba callado mientras contemplaba una respuesta, pero fue salvado por el esfuerzo por un Seamus semi-desnudo que estaba preparándose para su baño, y respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tal vez nuestro Harry encontró sus sueños de anoche particularmente estimulantes, y necesito algo de tiempo a solas para..._trabajar _con sus pensamientos antes de que nosotros despertáramos-dijo astutamente, antes de desaparecer en las duchas. Los ocupantes de la habitación esperaron la respuesta de Harry, quien pensó que era una muy buena excusa, y bajó su cabeza aparentando vergüenza, permitiéndose un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Mientras que los chicos se reían de el apreciativamente, rápidamente se cambió y se sentó en la cama, esperando a Ron para que se terminara de vestir así podrían bajar a la sala común y verse con Hermione para desayunar.

En el Gran Comedor, Harry miró sus tostadas con una mirada apreciativa en su cara que sugería que no se fiaba que estas tomarían represalias con armas si se atrevía a comérselas. Tomó tres copas de agua con entusiasmo, y estaba vertiendo la cuarta antes de darse cuenta de lo mucho que había bebido. Por suerte, Hermione estaba leyendo unos libros y casi no le prestaba atención mientras que Ron estaba concentrado en su comida de la misma manera que Harry, solo que él estaba jugando bajo la regla de "comételo antes de que tenga oportunidad que te devore".  
Harry empezó a preguntarse como podría tratar de simular atención en su primera lección ese día sin levantar sospechas. Como era Lunes (así era su suerte que no pudo haber sido en el fin de semana) empezaría el día con Pociones dobles, y sabia que si parecía que estaba flojeando, Snape no dudaría en humillarlo y castigarlo. Suspirando, esperó que pudiera trabajar con Hermione, quien tomaría la mayoría del trabajo y le dejará con los trabajos menos extenuantes. Empezó a prepararse para irse, aliviado de que al menos nadie había notado su falta de apetito o repentina sed antes del final de su primera comida ese día. Desgraciadamente, estaba equivocado.

Draco Malfoy se sentó al otro lado de la sala, y lo había observado disimuladamente desde su llegada, como hacia todos los días. Sin embargo, esta mañana había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Harry que era particular, y que requería una mayor investigación. En vez de acumular en su plato mucha comida, como si pensara que nunca tendría otra oportunidad de comer, esta mañana en particular Harry se había limitado a mirar de forma sospechosa a una tostada, sin comer nada mas, remplazando la comida por galones de agua.  
Draco supuso que el Chico Maravilla podría estar enfermo, ya que veía que había perdido el equilibrio, mientras observaba como Harry salía del comedor, prácticamente cayendo sobre la sangre sucia al menos dos veces. Pociones podría ser interesante, apuntó Draco, mientras se preguntaba porque ninguno de los amigos de Harry había notado su enfermedad.

Snape entró en el salón oscuro, y todas las conversaciones se silenciaron ante la presencia del maestro. Harry, sin embargo, quien no había tenido ningún tipo de conversación esa mañana, pensó que estaba consciente del hecho de que la conversación era hecha por Hermione; no podía entender lo que ella estaba diciendo porque estaba concentrándose mucho para mantenerse en la silla para realmente comprender otra de las complicadas teorías de Hermione.

En la mitad del discurso de bienvenida de Snape, el que describía la poción que harían y sus propiedades, Harry dejó salir un poderoso estornudo el cual lo impulso varios centímetros hacia atrás en su silla. La clase entera lo observó, Snape se quedó en silencio y concentró su mirada en el Niño Que Vivió Para Interrumpir, claramente lívido de que alguien se atreviera a hacer un sonido en su lectura preliminar de costumbre. Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Harry abría la boca para hablar a su profesor menos preferido, esperando su respuesta sarcástica.

Los ojos enrojecidos de Harry se encontraron con los ojos negros enfurecidos del profesor de Pociones, y entonó con voz pomposa y pausada:

-Discúlpeme, señor-antes de alejar la mirada para aparentemente tomar notas en lo que se había dicho antes de la interrupción (estaba, de hecho, tratando de distraer la atención de Snape al hacer esto, y fue incapaz de escribir una frase realmente legible).

Las fosas nasales de Snape se abrieron por unos segundos, ya sea de cólera por la interrupción inicial o por la falta de provocación apropiada para remover puntos de casa que no era clara, antes de establecer en un castigo que no lo pareciera, podría llevar al chico a que diera quejas con Dumbledore.

-Hoy-siseó a continuación-requeriré que trabajen en parejas-hizo una pausa para ver a cada estudiante moverse significativamente con sus amigos-que escogeré yo mismo.  
Se deleitó con las caras decepcionadas que precedieron a su declaración. Con una sonrisa interna, añadió:

-Y contará con un miembro de cada casa-Los Gryffindor y Slytherin gruñeron al escuchar esto, pero Snape estaba decepcionado de ver que no había logrado obtener reacción alguna de su intencionado blanco. "_Mocoso insufrible_"-pensó para sí mismo-"_Debo arrojarlo a una situación en donde el de seguro perderá puntos"_

Permitió a sus ojos barrer la clase entera, mientras consideraba a quien debía emparejar. Para aumentar la tensión, agrupo a Hermione Granger con Pansy Parkinson (Todavía estaba ligeramente sorprendido que Parkinson había obtenido un "Supera las Expectativas" en los TIMO de Pociones, considerando previamente que era tan inteligente (y atractiva) que un Troll de montaña), y Dean Thomas con Blaise Zabini antes de continuar con la matanza.

-Y Potter, me gustaría que trabajara con el señor Malfoy. Podría recoger sus cosas y moverse a su banco ahora.

La clase reaccionó con la indignación esperada, ninguna de las casas estaba feliz al tener a sus líderes no oficiales trabajando con el enemigo, pero Snape notó que ninguno de los dos chicos realmente reaccionó. Decepcionado una vez más, agitó su varita y las instrucciones aparecieron en el tablero. Luego regresó a su escritorio para sentarse calmadamente y contemplar que había salido mal en el plan de arruinar la vida de Harry Potter esta mañana, mientras su ceño se volvía mas fruncido al fallar en las conclusiones.

Harry arrojó su bolso en su caldero y los llevó hacia el banco de Draco en la parte de atrás del salón, inconsciente de las miradas de simpatía que recibía de Hermione, o al menos, inconsciente de porque las merecía, mas allá de sentir un hilo escurriendo por su nariz, a pesar de que nadie tenia que saber sobre eso. Se sentó pesadamente en el taburete al lado de Draco, organizando su caldero una vez mas para que estuviera listo una vez que los ingredientes fueran añadidos.

Draco lo observó fijamente, consciente de la ligera pesadez en los movimientos usualmente fluidos de Harry. Observó como Harry se tomó un momento para prepararse a si mismo antes de lanzar el hechizo para hacer que el agua saliera de su varita, apuntando al caldero con un fallo de calculo que implico que extinguiera las llamas inducidas que lamian el fondo del caldero. Cerrando sus ojos por la frustración, Harry se detuvo y limpio los residuos que dejo el agua con su manga. Draco tomo un trapo, y trato de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Potter, soy muy consciente de tu patética condición. ¿Porque no hago la poción para salvarnos a ambos de que los contenidos exploten en nuestras caras?-preguntó Draco, que ya se encontraba moviendo el hígado de rana que era el primer ingrediente a añadir. Harry no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil.

-De que condición hablas Malfoy?-pregunto con cansancio, volviendo a sentarse en la banqueta de tal forma que implicaba que se había derrumbado sobre ella por accidente y no porque conscientemente decidiera sentarse. Estaba cubierto ligeramente con otra capa de sudor por el calor de las llamas, y sus mejillas sonrojadas contrastaban brillantemente con su piel pálida. Sus ojos cansados no notaron la sonrisa de Draco, la cual era una de las mas honestas que había tenido este año.

-Déjame pensarlo...Hmm-lo molestó, moviendo su cabeza como si estuviera confundido, antes de chascar las dedos en señal de realización-La condición que significa que no puedes permanecer de pie por dos minutos, sin importar que debes hacer algo como sostener un cuchillo listo para cortar orugas. Tal vez de esa condición es de la que estoy hablando- contesto Draco de forma sarcástica, disfrutando fastidiar a Harry cuando estaba fuera de concurso.

-"_Realmente es ridículo_"-pensó-"_cuanto amo a Harry. Molestar a Harry, por supuesto. Molestarlo es lo que quería decir_". Draco ignoro su pequeño desliz Freudiano, y se rehusó a reconocer las imágenes del sueño que había tenido en la noche anterior, en el cual estaba molestando a Harry con su despiadada y talentosa lengua, pero sin el uso de las palabras esta vez.

Harry se recostó en la pared, sin capacidad de discutir cuando podría simplemente aceptar la ayuda de Draco y pasar el resto de la clase descansando, así podría engañar a Hermione y a Ron en la siguiente clase de Herbologia. Sabia que Draco estaba esperando una respuesta y no quería disparar la furia del rubio al ser grosero con el.

-Gracias Malfoy. Tienes razón-Harry carraspeó las palabras, con su garganta anormalmente seca. Pasó saliva, con la esperanza de aliviar la molestia, pero con muy pocos resultados.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón, yo siempre la tengo-respondió Draco, notando la inconformidad de Harry. Conjuró un vaso de agua y lo empujó hacia la mano de Harry antes de añadir el último ingrediente de la poción. Quince minutos después, Draco se felicito por su trabajo rápido, lo que le permitiría hervir a fuego lento la poción por otra media hora, esperar que la lección terminara y relajarse, mientras que una ligera porción de piel de Harry apareció al subirse la camisa que tenia puesta por recostarse en la pared. Se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado mientras los ojos de Harry se abrían para poder tomar un poco de esa agua fría que se encontraba cuidadosamente posicionada en su mano. (Draco se felicito por el detalle logrado). Después de unos momentos de silencio en donde Harry lentamente bebió, se giro hacia Draco con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo de repente?-Se le ocurrió que el agua podría estar envenenada, pero Draco no se veía anticipante en nada, y el tampoco probo algo inusual, así que descarto la idea rápidamente. Draco no respondió instantáneamente, evaluando a Harry lentamente, mientras consideraba contestarle o no. Parecía decidir que Harry pasó la prueba, mientras empezaba a explicarse.

-Potter, he madurado. Ya no encuentro placer al herirte así como hice antes.- Al escuchar el gruñido de incredulidad de Harry, sonrió-Sin embargo, disfruto molestarte un poco.

Esta explicación tenia sentido, y Harry asintió, aceptando lo que Draco había dicho. Draco luego se inclino, con la adrenalina palpitando en sus labios cerca a la oreja de Harry. Besó ligeramente su oreja mientras susurró.

-Alíviate. Eres inservible para mí en ese estado, Harry- dijo antes de recoger una vial de la poción e ir al frente de la clase para dársela a Snape.  
Para el tiempo que él regresó, Harry todavía se veía un poco mareado, aunque no sabia si era una reacción por la proximidad de Draco anteriormente o un resultado de la enfermedad que invadía al chico. De repente, Harry cayó hacia atrás de su silla, haciendo bastante ruido lo cual atrajo la atención de toda la clase.

-Esta es la segunda vez que interrumpe mi clase hoy, Potter-gritó Snape, alegre de tener una razón para castigar al muchacho-Castigo en este salón mañana a las 8 de la noche. Ahora explique que pasó.

Sabiendo que Harry no quería que sus amigos sospecharan de su salud, y consciente de que caerse de su silla sin provocación despertaría sospecha en Granger, y también viendo una oportunidad para el (todos los Slytherin eran excelentes oportunistas), Draco habló para responder por Harry.

-Lo empuje, señor. Estaba esperando que su equilibrio fuera mejor que eso, debo admitirlo, pero creo que sobrestime las proezas del gran Harry Potter. Estaba esperando empezar la pelea.

Snape observo boquiabierto a Draco, y al darse cuenta de su reacción, trato de recomponer su mirada intimidante y espantosa, para cambiarla por la incrédula que tenia. No había manera, lo sabia, de que podía salvarse de castigar a Draco al menos igual que a Harry, y sospecho que Draco estaba consciente de esto y lo había arreglado para que sucediera así. Se preguntó por las razones del chico, pero no cuestiono sus acciones, al menos no aun, y trataría de obedecer.

-Esta bien. Castigo. Las mismas condiciones de Potter. La clase terminó.-Con eso, Snape desapareció del cuarto, solo siendo visible una parte de su capa negra por unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Estaba secretamente orgulloso por su éxito, y había practicado en frente del espejo varias veces a lo largo del fin de semana en caso de que la situación lo ameritara. Era afortunado de tener a Harry y Draco en su clase para poder realizar una salida dramática, reflexionó mientras se dirigía a practicar en las sombras por algunas horas antes de que su clase empezara.

**Notas de la Traductora:** La historia es un oneshot, pero al ser tan larga decidí dividirla en episodios. Nos veremos en la siguiente parte. ¡Reviews please!


End file.
